Sacrifice
by BuzzBeeBuzz
Summary: Lucy and Levy are in trouble! They get lost in a large forest, and fall upon a village and they end up being sacrificed to two dragons! How does this work out? Will it be a result of love? Or will it be a endless battle of torture over freedom from their lovers? Who will win the battle over the hunters? Who will live? And who will die? And who will get their happily ever after?
1. The Village

**Ya guys so like, here is my story so enjoy!**

Lucy and Levy had been on an expedition for their work place. The objective was to receive and collect items and a story for sorcerers weekly. The two loved writing but Lucy was the main reporter, Levy was one to correct Lucy's mistakes, point out key structures as Levy was rather observant. All and all they were both a team. And worked like gears in a clock.

But at their current situation they had no idea how to face the conflict. So now my dears, let us begin a story about two young maidens lost in a vast forest on the out skirts of Fiore.

"Levy-chan! Where are we?" Lucy wailed dragging her feet along the stones and sticks along the forest floor.

"I don't know Lu-chan, if only we had stuck to the path!" Levy giggled to herself in response.

"Hmmm, It's late and I'm getting cold out here!" Lucy complained even more.

"I know Lucy, I don't even know where we are!" Levy exclaimed, panicking, looking over the map they were given.

"This better make a hell of a story!" Lucy mumbled.

"Maybe we should make a fire or something! I can barely see my hands!"

"Good idea Lu-chan." Levy stopped and looked around.

The forest was dense, and they defiantly had themselves in a massive pickle, making themselves go deeper and deeper into the endless valley of trees. But she had not once seen a clearing nearby or along the joinery, they couldn't even seem to look up and see what time of day it was, but they knew it was noon as the air got crisper and the light faded.

"Do you know how to make a fire?"

"I was hoping you knew." Lucy let out an awkward giggle.

"Maybe we should try look for the city lights. I mean there's a hill over there we could climb. Maybe we could see something." Levy encouraged.

"Good idea Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled and began to hike up the semi steep hill.

Once at the top the girls looked east-ward. Eye opening in joy as they saw some lights flickering in between the trees.

"There Lu-chan! There! I see lights!" Levy exclaimed along with a sigh of relief.

Maybe they won't get eaten by wild animals tonight.

"Lets go! It doesn't look to far!" Lucy cried out as she hurriedly suffled down the hill towards the direction of the lights.

The two hurriedly made there way to the light, and as they got closer it got warmer. But also louder, as if there was a chanting of a sort.

They bound around a rather large tree and crouched as they watched in awe as slightly tanned people danced around a fire, hand in hand. They sang in a loud chant. They had small huts surrounding the fire as it was the centre of the 'village'.

"I thought there where no more undiscovered natives here!" Lucy whispered.

"Well! It's a big place! We got lost in here didn't we!" Levy replied, ducking low as a shadow crossed over the two.

'So what we just discovered a tribe?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"They could be dangerous! They could kill us!"

"Lu-chan I don't think they'd kill us."

"Really? Cause look over there Levy!" Lucy hissed as she pointed over to a wooden rack near one of the huts, it had two young girls on it around the age of five or six. And they both looked sad.

Levy's eyes adverted towards the scene. Eyes widening in shock at such a sight.

"Well- um….." Levy swallowed. "Let just get out of here.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement. They both turned and stood only to freeze at the sight of one of the tribes men.

"Shivers.." Levy squeaked loudly.

He grabbed the two by the shoulders and dragged them to the centre of the village near the fire. The two friends stared up in awe, and looked around the place. Everyone stopped dancing and singing and stared starring at the two foreigners. One of the girls on the rack lifted her head in shock. She had deep blue hair and the other had brown hair. The two girls stared at Lucy and Levy and a small glimpse of hope faded into their eyes.

"Meybee webee trentere complina!" The man called out to his tribe.

The villagers cheered and they clapped loudly.

"Contrana semi!" The man ordered over at the two girls .

The two girls laughed with glee and someone released their bonds from their arms, and they ran forwar to their mothers with tears in their eyes.

"Tonga semi!" He stated and the two men that released the two girls approached Lucy and Levy.

Levy's eyes widened and she started kicking behind her and the large male easily picked her off the ground.

Lucy stood before the other man could reach her, she flipped and landed infront of the other villagers. One of the woman gave her a kind smile and spoke to her in a encouraging tone.

"Tanga tronto!" She said, looking up at the male villager trying to capture Lucy.

Lucy gave a confused expression at the woman, but was caught up by the man who grabbed her, he held her hand behind her back and she wriggled in his grasp. He took her over to Levy and tided her down also.

"Levy-chan! Are we some sort of sacrifices? I mean the woman looked at me and smiled for god's sake!" Lucy cried out.

The dancing began once more and the two watched in awe as the two girls joined in this time and smiled at the new sacrifices each time they came around.

"Lu-chan I don't know! You wouldn't happen to have a pocket knife though?" Levy asked, keeping a close eye on the tribe.

"I don't have a knife, but I have a nail filer!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Would it brake these vines?" Levy asked, facing her friend.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get it out of my back pocket." Lucy sighed.

"But we currently both have our hands tied."

"Oh Lu-chan what are we going to do? I don't want to die! I haven't been kissed yet! Or had a boyfriend!" Levy wailed.

"You had a chance with those fan boys of yours, Jet and Droy." Lucy mimicked.

"Na, I don't want no sicky boys!" Levy dried.

"Well I haven't been kissed or anything like that either! So we can die together like this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Where not going to die!" Levy wailed, throwing her head back.

The singing and dancing stopped and the tribe all turned to Lucy and Levy.

It was quiet and the only thing making movement was the large glowing fire in the centre of town.

"Please, please, please don't throw us into the fire." Lucy whispered, closing her eyes tight.

"Tanga tronto tonga semi, contra dragoon!" One of the elders called out as he advanced forward, towards the girls.

"Did he say something about a dragon?" Levy wailed, moving restlessly on the wooden frame.

The elder and the villagers ignored her and he continued to advance to the frame followed by four other men, two of which had tied them down.

"Un dragoon kaka fure!" The elder exclaimed, and two beautiful women advanced from the crowed holding a small clay bowl each.

They walked over to Lucy and the one with red hair, dipped her thumb into the bowl and orange chalk like paint emerged on the thumb, she then swiped it across Lucy's forehead, and she winced at the feeling. The red head then bowed her head, kissed Lucy's cheeks and stepped away.

"Du dragoon kaka mitil!" The elder cried out.

The girl with black hair walked towards Levy, she dipped her thumb into her bowl and out came black chalk like paint came on her thumb, she too wiped it onto Levy's for head, bowed and kissed her cheeks.

The two women disappeared into the crowd once more. The elder nodded his head and two men cam to Lucy's side and two men came to Levy's side. Each lifted a corner and the girls laid upward towards the sky, finally seeing stars that night. They began to walk and they listened to the villagers follow after the two.

"Lu-chan." Levy whispered.

"Yes, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked quietly.

"You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for." Levy sighed, not turning her head to see her friend.

"You to Levy." Lucy whispered.

The watched as the stars stayed still, but the tall trees moved, they felt the heat of the fire vanish and they listened to the rush of a stream nearby come closer and closer. They listened as the chants once again started. Lucy fumbled with the rope and released her hand a tiny bit and she grabbed a hold of Levy's hand. Levy in shock looked up at their hands, then down to her friend.

She tried to hold back tears as she looked upon the smiling Lucy. Who was also trying to be strong.

"It's okay." Lucy mouthed and looked back at they sky, but never letting go of her comrades hand.

"How did we get into this mess?" Levy shivered.

"I believe that you wanted the money." Lucy replied.

"Oh yeah, so I guess this is my fault." Levy sighed.

"Well, no. I saw a cute animal, I wanted to follow it, so It's my fault." Lucy smiled.

"Don't make this about you! It's my fault." Levy giggled.

Lucy turned her head and looked at her friend.

'It's both our faults." She whispered.

Levy turned and nodded her head with a small smile.

"I guess so."

They came to a stop, and the chanting became louder. The sound of rushing water was near and the friends froze in fear. The where lowered and placed near a much larger contraption. They tied the vines of the device to their own wooden frame. The four men that carried them each took hold of a rope and started pulling. The friends looked around as the ground left them once more, they looked up towards the villagers and saw in the distance the fire of the village. Levy looked down and saw the stream below they, they were off the edge of a cliff face.

"Oh Mavis! Let this stupid vine hold us!" Lucy squeaked.

The continued to be hoisted over the river until they came to a stop, halfway to the other edge.

The elder emerged and stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Cuntacuani, puola dragoon fure kaka mitil!" He yelled out.

The villagers screamed out after him the same words, their voices combined was enormous. It echoed through the valley. There was silence after that and the villagers turned and began walking away, the only people that stayed where the four men and the elder.

"Du dragoon fure kaka mitil." The elder cried and the men continued on with the ropes.

The frame moved again, and Lucy and Levy struggled, they heard the frame snap at the top, that made a crackling echo over the ridge. The Elder looked behind him, noddled to the men and walked away after the village. The men in response hurried their pace and the frame along with the top ropes began to brake.

Lucy looked behind and saw they were a few meters away from the cliff on the other side.

'Levy-chan! Swing!" Lucy called.

Levy nodded and the two began swinging backwards and forwards, helping the process all the while.

The men at the cliff face yelled at them in anger, but they ignored. They frame landed firmly on the opposite cliff face and the vines snapped, making the two fall backwards.

"Uh, Levy-chan, are your hands free?" Lucy called out.

"Yeah, what about you?" Levy replied standing up.

Lucy rolled over, smiled and stood next to her friend.

"Yep." Lucy smiled. "Your kidding me."

"What?"

"They left."

Levy turned and saw that the four men where long gone.

"Well at least that's over." Lucy sighed.

"It's a one way trip." Levy exclaimed.

There was a silence and the two took a massive step away from the cliff face and turned to the forest on this side, and it was much darker.

"So we were like a sacrifice to some dragon?" Lucy asked as she began to walk into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Levy hissed.

"I'm not standing here for ever! Are you coming?"

"Yeah! Wait up!"

"So we are a sacrifice to a dragon?"

"I think it was two dragons, I mean we got marked in different colours."

"I forgot about that."

"So where are we going?"

"Umm, we are going to find a warm place to stay."

"Not near a dragon I hope."

"Dragon's aren't real."

A large growl was heard in the dark forest as Lucy said the sentence.

"I think they are real." Levy whispered, staying close to her friend.

'Please it was coincidence! It's probably a bird or something." Lucy laughed.

"Okay then, say it again." Levy dared.

"I will." Lucy remarked. "Dragon's don't exist."

There was silence as the two walked forward along the path, and it stayed like that for a few seconds.

"See? I told-" Lucy began only to be interrupted by a growl and a small roar.

"Yeah I believe you." Levy shook in fear.

"Hold on." Lucy glared into the darkness. She reached behind her and pulled out a handle from her pocket.

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" Levy hissed.

"It didn't cross my mind." Lucy hissed back.

Another low growl and roar was heard.

Lucy pressed her thumb down on the button and a long brown whip emerged.

Two red eyes came from the side and two green eyes came from in front of them.

Lucy smashed her whip on the ground and electricity flowed through the now blue whip.

Levy glared and released her bandana, she tied it around her fist and blue sparks emerged from the now static fist.

"Come on out great dragon." Lucy teased.

"Lu-chan." Levy warned.

"Come out and fight us." Lucy continued. "Come on and show us how scary you are! We can take you!"

"We know you are here!" Levy called out.

The pairs of eyes disappeared and for a second Levy and Lucy froze as they saw two shadowed figures appear along the moonlit path, their eyes glowing, one deep red the other lime green.

One of them chuckled and flicked his tongue the other grinned and showed his canines.

And that's when Lucy and Levy leapt forward to attack these 'dragons'.


	2. The Two Dragons

**I am so happy with the amount of reviews from my first chapter, and it's only been up for 24 hours! So here is your new chapter! It's dodgy I can't do battle scenes but this just explains everything, so. I know it's shorter but I'm sure you guys will tough nut it! Thanks again!**

The pairs of eyes disappeared and for a second Levy and Lucy froze as they saw two shadowed figures appear along the moonlit path, their eyes glowing, one deep red the other lime green.

One of them chuckled and flicked his tongue the other grinned and showed his canines.

And that's when Lucy and Levy leapt forward to attack these 'dragons'.

Lucy cracked her whip at the one with red glowing eyes, and he swiftly jumped backwards with ease. She cursed at him, lifted her wipe and thundered down onto him, he dodged the lightning that sparked from the ground and leapt into the air, summer salting, landing on a high tree branch.

"How?" Lucy hissed in wonder

Levy tightened her grip on her blue bandana and leapt forward to the lime green eyes. He side stepped the attack, to which Levy tripped only for her to turn and glare at him. He flicked his tongue in and out and tilted his head. Levy glared, ran forward and instead of jumping over him like he expected she slid under him, kicking his legs out from beneath him, he landed on the path with a thud.

"Bring it." He hissed and Levy squeaked in shock "I didn't want to hurt you."

Lucy seethed at this 'dragon', how dare he be so foolish and run away from a fight? Especially the one she was in with him.

"Come down you!" She called out.

Medium sized wings suddenly flapped out, he grinned and swooped down at Lucy, she crouched and he skimmed her shoulder. He landed nearby and now in the moon light she saw his wings where redish-orange like the paint on her forehead. Was this the one she was meant to be sacrificed to? A red tail swept back and forth behind him. He really looked like a dragon. His wings looked as if they where slightly on fire, but not.

"W-w-what are you?" Lucy stuttered.

The 'dragon' only grinned and crept towards the now trembling girl.

Levy stood and watched the green eye 'man' rise from the ground. He blinked flicked his tongue and black metallic looking wings unfolded from behind his back. A tail swept backwards and forwards from behind him, Levy stepped back and squeaked in shock.

"Who are you? What are you?" She wailed in disbelief.

To his reply he tilted his head and flicked his tongue in and out again. He crawled towards her and she took more steps backwards until she felt a warm presence behind her, she looked back only to see Lucy backing up also.

"Levy-chan." Lucy cried out.

"Lu-chan." Levy replied. "What are we going to do?"

Levy eyed the green eyed being as it slowly but surely crawled forward, and Lucy too kept her eyes on the red eyed beginning to creep forward also. Lucy crackled her whip and Levy tightened her grip on her light blue bandana.

"Now." Lucy whispered.

They both leapt forward, Levy jumping over the green eyed dragon and Lucy going under the red eyed dragon. Once behind the green eyed one Levy kicked his back to which he fell forward, she then jumped on his back, raised her fist and punched him in between his shoulder blades where his wings froze then flopped down, she had found his weak spot, he hissed at her due to the pain and she smiled at herself at thinking that.

Lucy stood, cracked her whip so it wrapped around the red eyed dragon's legs, pulled and he collapsed to the ground. Releasing his legs, Lucy smashed her whip repetitively down next to his head on either side, each time getting closer and closer towards his head.

The black winged dragon opened his eyes, turned, and flipped Levy to the ground, she released her bandana and the black winged dragon climbed onto her, flicking his tongue in and out. Levy let out a high pitched squeal and he grinned menacingly. She tried to wriggle free but he ignored, he raised his hand and seethed in a deathly tone.

The red winged dragon back flipped, then charged towards Lucy, she felt herself be slammed against a tree, her arms above her head. She shivered as he gave her a cheeky grin, She scowled and wriggled in his grasp. She heard Levy cry out and from the corner of her eye she could see she was in trouble.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy wailed. "Hold on!"

The red winged dragon, closed his eyes, released his grip, turned and flew towards Levy and the other dragon.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed as she dropped to her knees.

"Levy cried out also as the red winged dragon tackled the other dragon off Levy. Lucy ran over towards her friend, helped her up, one arm around Lucy's neck for support and they both began to limp off and leave the dragons to their brawl.

A large wind was heard and felt above and the due looked upwards, but nothing was seen.

"Come on Levy-chan." Lucy whispered as they both lowered their heads back to the road, only to freeze at the sight in front of them.

Both dragons were in front of them, both clear as day with the moon beating down on them. The red winged dragon had short salmon hair, black eyes due to the shading, his red wings where one partially behind the other dragon extended; he wore a brown coat and white knee shorts, and sandals. His red tail swished behind him.

The black winged dragon had long black ruff hair, dark brown/red eyes and his black wings were like metal, and they rested on his back. He too wore a coat his black with metal clips on the sides. He had tinge pants and black boots, his tail also swished angrily behind him.

Both dragons were well built.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Levy cried out, wincing at her cheek after been slapped by the dark haired one.

There was no response from either of them until the salmon haired one advanced towards Lucy and Levy, eyeing Lucy he leaned in close, squinted his eyes and looked into her own, he growled low, leaned back and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"E-e-excuse me?"

"Why were you trying to hit me with your whip?"

"T-t-that was before.."

"Still hurt!" He whined.

"Come on salamander, they just wanted a fight." The black hair one exclaimed.

"Hell no! You attacked us!" Levy yelled.

"You brought out weapons!" The 'salamander ' called out.

"Your eyes were glowing green and red!" Lucy hissed, crossing her arms.

"It's a dragon thing!" The black haired said dumbfounded.

"It's creepy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Your weird." Salamander stated.

"I have a feeling this is one big misunderstanding." Levy whispered.

There was a pause and everyone looked at each other. Levy and Lucy gave a small sigh of relief as they seem to pose no threat at the moment and the two dragons stood there and waited casually as their wings and tail retracted into their body. Lucy and Levy only stood there dumbfounded.

"What you looking at shrimp?" The black haired huffed.

"What you have a nickname for me now?" Levy hissed at him.

"Again, have a problem?" He seethed. 'I don't even know your name so how should I know?"

"Ah, I'm Levy." Levy glared. "And this is Lucy."

"Luigi? And Lingy?" Salamander asked scratching his head.

"Lucy!" Lucy yelled.

"Levy." Levy corrected in a calm tone.

"So Salamander." Lucy began only to be interrupted.

"How you know my name?" He asked creeping dangerously close.

"Um, he said it before." Lucy said in a dumb tone.

Salamander zipped over to the black haired and whispered very loudly in his ear.

"You told them Gajeel?"

"We can hear you!" Lucy and Levy yelled in union.

"Geez, Natsu of coarse I didn't!" Gajeel roared.

"Then they're secret ninjas!" Natsu stated excitedly.

"Oh great ones teach me your ways!"

"You're the one who's a dragon." Levy whispered.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"Dragons, you guys are dragons." Lucy repeated.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and a grin appeared on each other's faces, they then cracked into a fit of laughter, rolling on the grubby forest path full of humour. They both sat up and rubbed their eyes because of the tears.

"I'm sorry did I miss something?" Levy asked quietly.

"Where not dragons." Gajeel replied blankly.

"Wow what a change from humorous to serious." Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Were half blood's." Natsu answered.

"Ya our dad's were dragons." Gajeel added.

"So-so-so your mom was a-a-a HUMAN!" Levy and Lucy shout unsion.

"Ya, but like we didn't know our mom's they like died." Natsu responded like it was no big deal.

"B-b-but how d-d-does that work out?!" Lucy yelled.

"It's normal." Gajeel shrugged standing up.

"Aren't you guys like pixies or something?"

"No! Their um… Fairies!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, no, no! Where Humans!" Levy called out.

"So your like my mom?" The two dragons wailed, bowing down at the two.

"What normal? Yes!" Lucy sighed.

These guys were really weird. They were not normal if you prefer.

"Anyway." Levy shook her head. "Do you know why we were sacrificed to you guys?"

"So you're our sacrifice?" Gajeel asked in a bored tone. "They used to send dad metal and sometimes humans."

"Your speaking as if you're not one of us." Lucy whispered.

"But were not one of you guys! But were not Dragons either. Were just…in between." Natsu sighed.

"Anyway I thought I recognised that smell, so we followed." Gajeel added.

"What smell?" Levy asked.

"On your forehead. Both of you have a different scent that draws us near. For the blondie it's a chilli hot smell or something, for you its metallic." Gajeel responded.

"So were your sacrifices?" Lucy asked. "I'm now yours now?"

"Yeah I guess so, your mine Luigi." Natsu replied, slightly happy. Still sitting on the ground.

"Lucy." Lucy whispered harshly.

"Ya and shrimp is mine." Gajeel replied giving a menacing look over to Levy.

Levy squeaked at Gajeel's statement and hid behind Lucy.

"So there's no way back?" Lucy asked, ignoring her friend.

"Basically." Natsu stated yawning.

"But why do you guys get sacrifices?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Gajeel shrugged.

"Our dad's used to raid the native villages, and for protection they'd offer the dragon's likes and a few young children. But once they only had a few young children in the village so they offered two women, our mom's, and well, I shouldn't have to fill in the details." Gajeel moaned.

"So when our dad's went missing they figured the sacrifices worked, so they continued to offer sacrifices to what they believed were dragons but where to us. We got some weird eggs last time, they haven't hatched yet, but I want to eat them already." Natsu added, stars in his eyes.

"Well I'm tired night." Gajeel stated starting to walk off, with Natsu following.

"Hey!" Lucy called after them.

Gajeel and Natsu turned around questionable look of their faces.

Oh yeah! You guys are ours! Let's make you our slaves!" Natsu chanted.

"Please I know something better, let's beat them for training!" Gajeel hollered.

Levy and Lucy shivered and the two began walking away again.

"You're a sicko."

"What did you say slant eyes?"

"You heard me."

"What make you think that?"

Gajeel turned around, walking backwards.

"You guys coming or what?"

And with that, Levy gave a small blush, Lucy smiled and they followed their new 'masters' to their new home.


	3. Snakes, Poisen Ivy and the Full Moon

**Yay guys, so I've become recently inspired oddly, but I have another chapter! It's weird, when I go back to school I get inspired to write again, but not when I am on school holidays sitting around doing nothing all day. My life must be so dramatic.**

"Well I'm tired night." Gajeel stated starting to walk off, with Natsu following.

"Hey!" Lucy called after them.

Gajeel and Natsu turned around questionable look of their faces.

"Oh yeah! You guys are ours! Let's make you our slaves!" Natsu chanted.

"Please I know something better, let's beat them for training!" Gajeel hollered.

Levy and Lucy shivered and the two began walking away again.

"You're a sicko."

"What did you say slant eyes?"

"You heard me."

"What makes you think that?"

Gajeel turned around, walking backwards.

"You guys coming or what?"

And with that, Levy gave a small blush, Lucy smiled and they followed their new 'masters' to their new home.

They were walking through endless bushes and shrubs, tree limbs stuck out and hit the two girls as they desperately tried to keep up with the two half breeds. Sticks and roots stuck up from the ground with dangerous sharp rocks poking up from the ground.

It was dark but the full moon illuminated the way somewhat. There was no path to be seen. Everything around them was to different to what the girls where used to in the city. Things where wild and dangerous. And Lucy swore that she saw some eyes staring at her.

Distracted by the current spider-web in her hair, Levy swatted the silk as it stuck to her fingers. She tripped over a rather large tree root, tumbled and collided into Gajeel's back.

"Levy!" Lucy called out, concern flushing her face.

Lucy ran down the slightly shallow hill and met her best friend. Gajeel only turned to see the girl, on her backside rubbing her head. Lucy crouched next to Levy and helped her back onto her two clumsy feet.

"What are you made of? Rocks?" Levy whimpered rubbing her forehead.

It seriously hurt, was he made out of titanium of something? It killed. Or it could be that he was just kind of well built, ya' know the sort with back muscles. Levy melted on the spot just thinking about those guys in the world with the perfect bodies.

"Not quite shorty, I'm made of metal." Gajeel grunted.

Natsu appeared from behind him. Poking his head around the other half-blood, with a cheeky expression on his face.

"It's really good when I heat him up because metal expands." He chuckled, disappearing once more behind his 'brother', before Gajeel could smack him on the head.

Gajeel then focused on trying to hit his annoying companion

"I really think we should have left them in the dust Levy-chan." Lucy glared.

If they were going to behave like children they were probably better off on their own, lost in this freaky insane woodland with a 1,000 metre drop to the rapids below, then sneak past the raging indigenous community, then retrace their steps to where they were first lost just a day ago. Plus it they have no expertise in survival at all, they had no idea which foods were safe to eat and which were not. I think their chances of survival rely on these two nut jobs.

"Lu-chan, my shin hurts." Levy complained, scratching her shin rapidly.

Gajeel immediately stopped whacking the giggling Natsu and turned his attention to Levy, who was furiously scratching her left shin.

"Stop it let me have a look." Gajeel stated fiercely.

Levy stopped and let him inspect closely, her shin. It's not like every day you get a man crouching inspecting your leg. Where your skirt was short and he could look up at any minute. Yea, not every day.

Levy's shin was red and splotchy, from her scratching. Gajeel touched the rash, completely oblivious to the girl's nervousness.

"Hey!" Levy squeaked, smacking Gajeel, making him topple over.

Natsu giggled at Gajeel as he landed on a sharp rock.

"Levy!" Lucy called out.

Lucy screamed as she felt something coil around her feet. It was thick and slimy, and it twirled around Lucy's feet. Not daring to look down she once again squeaked out Levy's name. Natsu tilted his head and crept towards Lucy. Fanning her face Lucy felt like she was going to cry. She was not raised to live in these type of wild situations.

"Yo! Mantra! I've been looking for you!" Natsu exclaimed, kneeling at Lucy's feet, grabbing what ever it was at her feet and yanking it away.

Lucy closed her eyes, and squealed.

"You can open your eyes you know." Natsu said calmly.

Lucy opened open eye and then another, her pupils grew small as she saw a rather large white snake in front of her.

Lucy screamed.

'Mantra' jumped from Natsu's arms and slithered away, Lucy screaming as she watched it crawl away.

"Aww man, now I have to find him in the morning." Natsu pouted.

Lucy turned and saw Levy trying to lift Gajeel up from his sitting position.

"It hurts! Gajeel! Just get me some medicine for it!" Levy cried with effort.

"Well, I'm not the one who stepped in poison ivy was I?!" Gajeel hissed now standing.

"Just get me something!" Levy whined.

"Fine!"

"Why did you have to scare Mantra away?"

"What is he your pet!?"

"Well not really… I'm trying to tame him, he loves people!"

"I can see that!" Lucy hissed.

Lucy and Levy once again remained behind the two half-breeds. They walked for another fifteen minutes, with Levy and Lucy complaining that this place was a death trap, Levy complaining about her rash and Lucy crying saying that she was sorry for running away from home, to which Levy took offense to, since if Lucy didn't run away from home she would of never met Levy and have her current job, which turned into a stare down between the two odd girls.

The four arrived at their destination, the girls stood there in amazement. Before them stood a large cave, surrounded by moss and roots acting as curtains, above them was a Treehouse, high in the canopy, with a rope to lift them upwards, to the sky. On the shrubbery ground there was a small burnt fire, which looked as if it was just left their unattended.

"You just left a fire burning!?" Lucy exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Like I said Blondie, you have those marks on you, they draw us to you." Gajeel hissed.

"Man! It kills!" Levy whimpered, jumping around on one foot, she hopped past Natsu who was eating the flames, a bewildered Lucy who was staring at Natsu and an angered Gajeel.

"Come here!" Gajeel grunted, picking up the small girl by the back of her collar, to which she didn't even notice because of her rash.

He placed her down beside the cave's entrance, and emerged a moment later, with a wooden bowl, with purple paste in it, along with some large palm leaves. Levy scrunched up her nose at the sight of it when Gajeel displayed it to her.

"This may sting." Gajeel warned.

Levy nodded. Gajeel dipped his fingers into the paste and placed the thick paste on Levy's small leg. Levy quivered and tried concentrate on her rash rather his face, she knew her was watching her; she could feel his eyes on her. He dipped his fingers into the bowl once more and put another layer on the bottom part of her leg this time. His eyes looked focused on her rash and Levy took that as a chance to have a good look at him. He was good looking, kind of scary but attractive. She could see now that he was now very well built, his jaw line was sharp, and his eyebrows were made of metal nails, and some on either side of his nose. He had sharp eyes that squinted in concentration.

Gajeel stopped for a second and looked up at Levy catching her gaze, she quickly blushed and turned her head, he had caught her starring at her. Gajeel, looked down, placing the bowl down picking up the large palm leaves and began wrapping the leaf around her thigh.

"Thank you." Levy whispered, cradling her self again the rock wall.

He remained crouching and tilted his head to the side.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked going to touch her leg.

"N-N-No, thank you." She stammered scampering away from Gajeel, leaving him stunned.

"You just ate fire!" Lucy exclaimed, bewildered.

"Ya! Dad was a fire dragon, so I can eat fire, it's my element." Natsu replied giving off a mischievous grin.

"But you ate fire!" Lucy gasped, still not convinced.

"I bet you can too!" Natsu offered.

"Uh no thanks!" Lucy scoffed sitting down on the log near the fire.

Natsu sat next to her grinning at her mischievously. Lucy paid him back with an odd look.

"Watcha doing Mr. Fire?" Lucy asked.

"Nothin." Natsu replied, looking up at the night sky.

"Not to be rude or anything, but would you be able to show me where I could sleep?" Lucy asked, yawning a bit.

"You could sleep next to me, I'm really warm." Natsu replied, sneakily.

"Um, I'm sure were nowhere near that type of level in our relationship."

"What as friends?"

"Uh, never mind." Lucy sighed looking away, crossing her legs over only to see a blushing Levy storm over to her.

"Lu-chan, I'm tired come on!" Levy whispered, grabbing her hand walking away hurriedly back into the woodlands.

Natsu watched in confusion as the two trotted off and Gajeel joined him.

"Do they even know where they are going?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope." Natsu replied.

"Should we tell them that they are about to walk into the snake pit?" Gajeel asked amused.

"Nah, there about to find out anyway." Natsu sighed walking off to the direction the girls went in.

"OH MY GAWD!" Lucy screamed.

"LU-CHAN! DON'T FAINT YOUR HEAVY! OOFF!" Levy called out.


	4. The two Kittens

Golden rays of the sun shone through the large palm leaf drawn curtains. A pair of eyes slowly crept open to meet the silky rays, only to close them again. Her dull brown eyes lost in the abyss of darkness once more, she rolled over to find another humanoid near her.

"Lu-Chan is that you?" Levy whispered half asleep.

Lucy groaned in response, and Levy listened carefully to her companion roll over and sigh as if she was going to sleep again. Opening her eyes a small crack she peeked through, sun beaming relentlessly on her face; she squinted and lifted up a hand to shield her face.

"Lu-Chan." Levy mumbled again, now sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Lucy mumbled next to her saying something along the lines of 'five more minutes' as she rolled over on their straw bed, which was surprisingly comfortable for a night's sleep. Levy stretched her arms and sat there, eyes closed and breathing in deeply. The smell of dew and the summer wind was compelling and yet relaxing. Levy smiled to herself as she imagined the wildlife; birds flying about, probably lizards, and cicadas somewhere. She couldn't wait to see the wildlife around her in the day, it would be much more comforting than last night and that dreaded snake.

"Remember where we are Lu-Chan?" Levy asked eyes open, head back looking at the leaf woven roof.

"I'll get ready for work soon Levy-" Lucy groaned, licking her lips.

Levy giggled at her best friend's antics.

"Lu-Chan, we can't go to work." Levy replied, now checking out her surroundings.

There were leaves everywhere and the place was a complete mess. Actually a mess would be an understatement of this so called 'house'.

"Do we have a day off today?" Lucy asked now sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Not exactly…" Levy trailed off solemnly.

As if on que Lucy snapped her eyes wide open as if in realisation. She turned her head towards Levy.

"Oh my Mavis Levy!" Lucy harshly whispered/shouted grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "We were kidnapped by dragons!"

Levy nervously giggled. "Not exactly, we got kidnapped by the natives Lucy."

Releasing her grip form her friend, Lucy placed her hands in her lap and looked down.

"However Lu-Chan we can't go back remember? The only way back is the conveyable contraction the natives built. And that broke."

Lucy raised her head.

"Oh, no Levy, what will they do to us? Will they really beat us up for practice?!" Lucy squeaked in fear.

If that were true, Lucy was dreading the wrath of the bigger one named Gajeel, he just out right creeped her out. Levy nervously giggled as a blush dusted onto her cheeks.

"I was thinking of something else Lu-chan."

"Like what?" Lucy asked curiously, rubbing her cheek with her hand sleepily.

"Well, umm." Levy began as she nervously giggled. "You know how they said last night that their mothers were sacrificed to their fathers, and well umm-"

Levy was unable to finish her sentence as Lucy had lifted a leaf woven pillow up and had smacked her companion in the head.

Blushing furiously Lucy squeaked. "Uh-uh no way am I going to let that happen!"

"Lu-Chan stop!" Levy squealed as she was talked down by her friend, she giggled in glee.

"You perverted bookworm! You've been reading the wrong books!" Lucy laughed hitting her friend with the woven pillow.

"You're one to talk Lu-Chan!" Levy smiled deviously hitting her companion back.

Lucy blushed furiously as her eyes widened and her offense stopped.

"That's right I've seen your reading collection!" Levy smirked happily.

"That's beside the point!" Lucy giggled nervously pushing her friend's head down once more with the woven leaf pillow.

Levy screamed and kicked her legs and flung her arms about as her friend laughed in joy.

"Don't tell anyone!" Lucy giggled lifting the pillow off and stood quickly with her shorter friend.

"Only if you don't!" Came Levy's only response.

Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance and mumbled a seemingly 'fine'. A loud crash was heard from the entrance of the treehouse, the girl's eyes quickly adverted to the trapdoor as the noise was somewhat ungraceful and sloppy. Fearing it may be something to attack the two; Lucy being reckless once again walked away from the straw bed and collected a fallen stick from the ground. Carefully from a safe distance Levy watched in awe at her friend's action.

"Lu-Chan! Careful!" Levy whispered harshly.

The only response from her partner was a delayed 'shh' as the trapdoor opened to reveal the pink haired 'dragon'. Lucy who was behind the door could not however see the intruder, ignoring the quick yell from Levy warning her to stop, Lucy bounded from around the door and crashed the thick stick onto Natsu's head to which he gave a _yelp_ and a death glare to the blonde. One hand holding onto the ladder the other clutching his pink locks, Natsu hissed and snarled at the blonde. The shocked girl dropped her weapon of inflicting pain and helped her 'captive' up through the opening.

"Natsu! I am so sorry! I thought that it was some beast!" Lucy rushed apologetically.

"Geez Luce! That hurt!" Natsu impishly pestered. "I only came up to see if you guys were alright! We heard screaming and shouting!"

A snicker escaped Levy's lips as she recalled what happened only a mere minute ago, and this was the perfect time to tease her friend.

"Lu-Chan! He's already given you a nickname!" Levy whispered cheekily, now next to her friend.

A dark crimson colour was plastered over Lucy's cheeks as her fringe (bangs?) covered her eyes casting a low shadow. A few words escaped her lips along the lines of 'shut-up'.

"Anyway, Gajeel sent me up to make sure you guys are okay, we are going to have breakfast soon and then check up on the eggs." Natsu informed now retreating down the ladder once more.

Levy and Lucy shrugged in unison as they followed the so called 'dragon' down the treehouse ladder. Once on the firm ground the two girls took in their surroundings. During the day the forest was beautiful and very different to what they saw last night. There was a pond that had a small peaceful waterfall filling the natural bath. The fall of the water (geez idk what it is? The cliff thingy ya' know?) Was high enough for one to bathe and the pool was deep enough to stand in and swim.

The cave stood on the left of the treehouse and was surrounded by growing vines and beautiful tropical flowers blooming of the limbs. On the right was the dense forest to which the two girls had fallen in last night or rather maybe that morning after all that had happened it could be either way, because after all that it wouldn't be your top priority to keep track of time.

In the centre of the clearing was a fire cavern to which you were able to sit around and enjoy company. There was also a rack of skins of different animal's, each with interesting patterns and interesting furs, which was beautiful if you look past the fact of them being skinned off a dead carcass. Two of the skins in fact were consisted of feathers which where long and elegant. Lucy mentally noted that she favoured the white skin. While Levy enjoyed the one with orange and black dots at the tips.

Over at the fire the two friends saw that Gajeel as carefully turning some food on the spit that was made of some scrape metal. Natsu was pestering him excited for the meat to be done.

"Hurry up!" Natsu bounded around the fire.

"Calm your tail down flame head!" Gajeel seethed.

"You know what? Just give it to me! I'll burn it to a crisp!" Natsu chanted. "Crispy!"

"Uh-uh no way! I like my meat pink!" Gajeel stammered.

"And I like it like charcoal metal head!" Natsu shouted.

"You wanna go slantly eyes?" Gajeel sneered pressing his forehead against Natus's.

"You bet!" Natsu screeched.

Lucy and Levy nervously look at each other.

"Do you think if we try to find our way back to the ridge they won't see us?" Lucy whispered.

Levy shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Then lets go!" Lucy exclaimed pulling her friends hand behind her.

"That wasn't a yes!" Levy harshly whispered.

The two didn't even make it to the edge of the clearing as a scratchy loud voice called out to them. The duo nervously froze in fear at their attempt to flee from the two crazy bastards.

Together they slowly turned around to face a very confronting Gajeel.

"Oh hey you…" Lucy gestured poking his stiff shoulder.

He glared at her furiously with sharp eyes and Lucy slightly coward at his tall presence.

"Where were you two going?" He asked sharply.

Levy nervously giggled and hid behind her friend.

"Uh well- it's funny you know." Levy's nervous voice seeped from behind her blonde friend.

"I saw a bunny and I went to go check it out." Lucy stated proudly.

She crossed her fingers that there were actually rabbits in this 'jungle' or whatever.

"Oh yeah just over there!" Levy exclaimed pointing over to somewhere in the forest.

"Oh look Lu-Chan he must of hopped away! How disappointing."

"Oh yeah, I was looking forward to see that bunny."

The tall 'dragon' must have been dumber than the two originally thought because he bought the whole scenario. Squinting off into the distance he glared at something before ushering the two girls away from the forest edge.

"Stay away from there okay?!" His voice was harsh and demanding.

"Okay." Levy sighed, walking up to the fire place with Gajeel and Lucy.

"Bunny girl?" Gajeel exclaimed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Lucy immediately turned around at his comment and she released a loud huff of annoyance.

"So that's what you are going to call me now; huh?" Lucy asked glaring Gajeel, and matching his posture.

"Yes, now bunny girls are you going to stay away from the edge of the forest?" He hissed.

Sighing Lucy gave into the 'dragon' with a loud huff and sigh of "Fiinnneeeee."

Clapping his hands together with glee, Gajeel walked around the two reporters and sat down on one of the logs around the built fire place, where Natsu was pulling the meat off the fire. Together Lucy and Levy sat on the opposite log that the comfortable Gajeel was sitting at.

"You want some?" Natsu offered now in front of the two girls.

"What is it?" Levy asked curiously.

"Uh- It's fish" Natsu stated fatter-of-factly.

"Oh, it's rather large." Levy exclaimed poking at the steaming meat.

"That's the point genius." Gajeel called from behind Natsu. "It's to feed all of us."

"Oh right." Levy sighed off into space.

'So do you want some or not?" Natsu asked the two girls again, the scent of steamed fish filling their nostrils. Although it does not smell all that appealing the two reporters hadn't eaten anything since they left yesterday morning on their 'short trip.'

"Yeah." Lucy exclaimed.

"Me too."

"Okay then, take a bite." Natsu casually stated waving the dead fish in front of their faces.

"Uh- we just eat it off the rod?" Lucy asked in complete utter shock and horror.

"How else bunny girl?" Gajeel asked now standing.

"Uh off a plate!" Lucy exclaimed as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"What's a plate?" Natsu asked.

"Urgh!" Lucy huffed in frustration.

"Don't worry Lu-Chan, they haven't had any of it yet so you can have the first couple of bites, plus it's freshly cooked, no bugs will get you sick." Levy informed her friend.

"Do you know you sounded like such a huge geek right there?" Lucy smirked at her friend.

"I don't know what that is but I agree with bunny girl." Gajeel said.

Levy gave Lucy pleading eyes and the blonde only sighed at her friends antics.

"Oh fine Levy!" Lucy huffed.

Snatching the stick out of Natsu's hand and as casually as she could sunk her teeth into the flesh of the seemingly fresh water fish. She felt slightly uneasy at eating something that was not gutted or even skinned, Lucy maintained herself from gagging at the thought of eating the reptilians organs. She just wanted to go home and eat some real food that involved fish like sushi!

Swallowing and giving a 'ukk' and a shutter Lucy handed the fish back the pink haired man. Eying her Natsu suspiciously looked at the fish and the small bite she had taken out of the animal's skin.

"Are you sure you've had enough?" Natsu asked voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, that's _defiantly_ enough!" Lucy stammered, standing holing her stomach.

"Are you going to have a bite shrimp?" Gajeel asked arms crossed.

Levy gave an nervous smile as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Uh- I'm vegetarian!" She exclaimed.

Lucy whipped around to glare at her friend, not holding her mouth.

"Are you serious?" Lucy whisper hissed.

"Yeah…" Levy trailed, trying to avoid the death glare radiating off her friend.

"Vegetarian?" Natsu and Gajeel ask in union.

"Yeah I only eat plants." Levy stated.

"Me too" Lucy chimed in.

"But you just ate this fish." Natsu offered only for Lucy to push away.

"Yeah that's why I'm vegetarian." Lucy whispered under her breath.

Ignoring her friends comment Levy stood next to her Lucy and sighed.

"Do you have any fruits I-"Levy began."-I mean _we_ could eat?"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Uh we have some in the cave." Gajeel gestured behind him.

"Okay great well um…" Levy nervously giggled.

There was an awkward silence between the four beings as they stood there trying to look at anything but each other's faces. Their eyes would wonder from each other's feet to the fire of the trees or even the coherent noise of the water fall.

"The eggs!" Natsu blurted out randomly startling the presence of the three other beings.

"I'm sorry what?" Levy asked curious.

"I could eat some eggs too." Lucy groaned holding her stomach.

"You're not going to eat my egg!" Roared Gajeel.

"I swear it I heard a crack from the nest!" Natsu jumped around with joy.

"So I'm not crazy!" Gajeel yelled in excitement.

In a flash the duo had ran around the fire place and behind the large oak tree house in a disappearance act.

"Umm did I miss something?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Think so, but at least I don't have to eat that!" Levy whispered glaring the large fish on the grass in front of her.

"Yeah about that, I'm going to have to get back onto you about that." Lucy hissed glaring her friend.

Levy released a nervous giggle from her lips.

A loud scream and shout for joy was heard from beyond the tree house and the two girls stood curiously looking at each other. Another yell was heard and the two decided that they should follow the shouts for joy and glee.

"Wait till the girls see these guys!" Natsu's voice was heard from around the bend.

"Please don't let it be snakes." Lucy whispered crossing her fingers.

She did not want a repeat of last night and that snake called 'Mantra' OR the snake pit herself and Levy had fallen into before.

"Look at it's tail." Gajeel agreed in his usual husky voice.

"I fear it may be a snake." Levy hushed as they came closer and closer to the other side of the tree house.

"Oh Mavis!" Lucy cried in fear. She began to turn and walk away when Levy grabbed her arm and shh'd her with her finger.

"Listen Lu-Chan!"

They had already rounded the large oak tree and bushes and bustles were clearly visible along with a nest o rocks, sticks, palm leaves and mud. The nest was rather large but held two rather large eggs in the middle. One of the eggs was stripped blue the other was lined black around the egg. However both eggs were cracked on either the side or at the top.

Both Natsu and Gajeel were sitting cross legged on either side of the nest, both with their backs to the girls. Their arms were moving as if they were petting something in their lap and the two giggled like two childish girls.

From the side of Natsu's hip came a snaking blue tail with a white tip that thumped against his side only to make Natsu laugh loudly, rocking forward.

Gajeel was sitting closest to the large oak tree cuddling something closely and giggling like a little girl. From the side of him two white wings appeared on either side of his body as he squealed with glee.

"What is that?" Lucy asked curiously stepping forward only to find Levy's still hand on her arm.

"Wait Lu-Chan!" Levy hushed.

"Come on" Lucy encouraged yanking her friends hand with her.

Together they walked with absolute silence as the stood behind the two boys, right in front of the nest. Lucy crossed her arms trying to peek over the boys shoulders in curiosity as Levy raised her self onto her toes as she held onto Lucy for support.

"Whatcha got there?" Lucy asked curiously looking at Natsu.

His head whipped around along with Gajeel as a cheeky grin appeared on his face. He turned back around and stood up before turning around only to shock Levy and Lucy. There in his arms was a blue kitten who was sleepily yawning and purring into Natsu's chest.

The two girls squealed with glee as they rushed to Natsu's side.

"Oh my Mavis! A cat!" Lucy Squealed.

"It's so-" Levy began.

"Blue!" The girls squealed in union.

"Shh! You might wake him!" Natsu whispered.

"Oh right!" Lucy hushed herself.

"Pfft, flame breath! Mine doesn't need to have someone be quiet for him!" Gajeel exclaim, catching Levy and Lucy's attention.

In Gajeel's arms was a black cat that had an odd birth mark down his eye that resembled a scar. He had round ears instead of the pointy ones the blue cat had. The cat sat their patiently eyeing everyone casually as it gave a large yawn showing its large canines.

Lucy and Levy squealed in delight at the sight of yet another kitten.

"Oh MY MAVIS!" Levy squealed as she rushed to Gajeel's side.

"It's so cute!"

"I like the colour of its fur." Lucy complimented Natsu's cat.

"Me too, it reminds me of the sky." Natsu replied cheekily.

The blue cat yawned and looked around its surroundings.

"Aye!" the cat squeaked out.

"Oh my!" Lucy exclaimed shocked along with Natsu.

"Wow! I love his ears!" Levy complimented Gajeel's cat.

"They're sort of rough, check them out!" Gajeel offered.

Levy slowly raised her hand and softly pinched the cat's ear's in between her fingers, feeling the texture of his fur beneath her own skin. A shiver was sent down her spine in response. The fur was prickly but yet soft.

"Wow." She whispered under her breath now interested with the cat.

"Do you want to hold him?" Gajeel offered.

"May I?" Levy asked holding her arms out awaiting the cat.

"Yeah, he gets kind of heavy when you hold him for a while." Gajeel responded handing over the cat to the small bluenette.

Levy held him close to her chest as she looked down at the lack cat who was content and snuggled closer into her warmth. Levy only giggled at his action as Gajeel looked on, half staring at the cat and Levy.

"So cute." He whispered under his breath.

Levy immediately raised her head in awareness.

"What?" Levy asked suspiciously.

"Uh- I mean the cat. Just don't tell flame breath I said that!" He stuttered, hand rubbing the back of his head.

Levy giggled "Of course."

"Levy!" Lucy called out drawing the bluenette's attention to her blonde friend.

"Come over here!"

Levy rushed over to Lucy as she walked as fast as she could with the cat in her arms. Once by her side Lucy grabbed Levy's shoulders.

"He spoke! The cat spoke!" Lucy squealed.

The blue cat in Natsu's arms only yawned.

"He did! Say it again little buddy!" Natsu encouraged bouncing the small cat in his arms carefully.

The cat yawned again now fully awake.

"Aye, sir!" He purred, eyes now bright and wide.

"Wow! Levy squealed now looking down at the cat in her arms.

"Can you say that?" She asked the dark cat in her arms.

Gajeel only scoffed next to her as Lucy played and tickled the cat in Natsu's arms.

"I won't say such things." Came a deep voice from Levy's arms.

All eyes turned to the black cat in Levy's arms. Excited, Levy lifted the cat in the air and spun him around, much to her dismay the cat yelp and wriggled out of her grasp, he was about to fall when wings sprouted out of his back and he flew back into the air.

"A cat-bird!" Lucy squealed pointing into the air.

"Can you do that buddy?" Natsu asked looking down at the blue cat he held.

"Maybe if we throw him!"

"Natsu wait!" Lucy cried out, but she was too late as Natsu had already thrown the poor bewildered cat into the air.

The cat screamed but as if on instinct two white wings appeared from behind his back as he joined the black cat in surrounding the four beings and only added more amazement to Gajeel.

"So what are you guys going to call them?" Lucy asked, now petting the blue cat in her lap.

* * *

They were all sitting around the fire and Natsu and Gajeel had tried to feed the two cat's some fish that they cooked, but they turned in distaste. However Lucy had suggested fresh fish that was not cooked, to which the blue cat took immediate liking two and had eaten around fifteen compared to the four that the black cat had eaten.

Natsu was sitting close to Lucy eyeing the cat protectively as if it were his own son. Gajeel was also near Levy as she continuously cuddled the Black cat closely and occasionally squeezed him too tight which cause Gajeel to remind Levy that is was just a kitten.

"I'm not sure." Natsu replied rubbing the back of his head, fingers lacing in his 'salmon' locks.

"Well this guy seems really happy, maybe a cheerful name?" Lucy suggested.

"That's it!" Natsu stood excitedly as he softly took the cat out of Lucy's arms, bringing it to his face.

"I'm going to call you Happy!"

"That's not what I meant…" Lucy sighed looking away.

"What a name flame breath!" Gajeel laughed loudly.

"I think it's cute." Levy offered, death glaring the dark haired male to which he sat quietly almost immediately.

"Aye Sir!" The blue cat agreed.

"Happy it is!" Natsu laughed now sitting down again.

"What about you Gajeel?" Lucy asked, now interested.

"He reminds me of a fearsome warrior." Gajeel trailed.

"Somehow I think everything reminds him of a fearsome warrior." Lucy whispered to Natsu as he nodded in agreement.

"But he is a cat, so how about…" Gajeel trailed off in thought.

"Panther Lily!" Levy exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Panther Lily?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Lily?" Natsu shouted now giggling and rolling on the floor.

Levy death glared Natsu and turned her attention to Gajeel to explain her 'strange' name idea.

"You see the name Panther, because of his black coat, and according to natives the Black Panther is fierce like a warrior." Levy explained.

"But what about Lily?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"Lily because of this tropical place. Lily also represents where he was born, also Lillie's are wild flowers, and some rare species can draw prey to devour." Levy explained darkly.

There was silence until a gulp was heard from Natsu.

"Well that settles it!" Gajeel exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"You're Panther Lily now!"

"Well…" Natsu stuttered.

Lucy giggled with glee as Happy crawled back into her lap. "I like it Levy-Chan!"

"I will become strong." Came screech from Lily as he was hugged tightly by Levy.

"Oh my! Aren't you adorable?" Levy asked him.

"Aye, Sir." Happy purred from Lucy's lap.

Levy and Lucy laughed.

For the rest of that morning, (the four beings alongside their two cats) had laughed and exchanged stories. Levy and Lucy had managed to find out which berries and fruits they could eat from the surrounding forest.

Although they b=never went far from the clearing, they still went around the edge of the forest, carefully picking the fruits and berries Gajeel and Natsu had told them they could eat, and carefully avoiding the berries that were poisonous.

They had also picked and pulled roots out which Natsu had told them that you could crush them into a powder after they were dried out and mix it with some water and it would create a thick paste which was nice with the red drop berries they had picked together.

Although the morning was crowded with berry picking and bird/cat hatching the girls were enjoying themselves, and it was somewhat relaxing.

However what the four beings did not know was that back in the home town of the two girls there was a large fuss going on between a large group of people called _**Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_.

 **Omg this took me so long over a course of three days, yeah I could of gotten it done before then but I was distracted and I was bored BUT I think this is time for celebration as I have written 4,253 words for this chapter! Whoa! So did you guys like it? Omg please, please, please, review for me! And idk maybe I'll write more chapters!? Haha anyway talk laters! Bye!**


	5. Punn Punn

"What do you mean!?" Screamed an angered and enraged Titania.

"They never returned!" Cried a terrified Droy.

"So you just figured you would wait a day for their return!?" Erza seethed.

"We just figured that they would arrive home late!" A pleading Jet stammered.

The great Queen of the fairies huffed and rolled her head into her hands now seated at the table in her study. She sighed and groaned with impatience at the thought of dealing with the matter. She was already uncontrollably tired and drained from a previous rant about a strawberry cheese cake incident.

"Send a search party out. Accompany anyone who volunteers, search the area and come back this afternoon with a report." She finally said.

With a nod of their heads; the two where off exiting the study. Sighing the Queen of the Fairies stood up walking to the billboard near her window. She examined it and grabbed a posted note from underneath the board with its own personal desk.

She scribbled down some neat curvy writing; adjusting her posture she straightened and pinned the note down on the notice board.

' _M.I.A Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden_

 _Last seen; roaming West Magnolia Woodland_

 _Early afternoon Saturday '_

She stepped back eyeing her work with arms crossed as she bit her lip in some fear. She was the head of the department for the care of the females in her dorms. She also attended meetings with the Master himself, along with the other dorm master Laxus Dreyar the Master's grandson.

Thinking about the matter hastily, she returned to her desk not bothering to sit down and savaged and pen and a piece of paper wondering around her messy desk. She wrote quickly and bit her lip in the process almost to the point where blood could be drawn.

Dropping the pen she folded the paper almost in a sloppy matter. She creased the folds and straightened up and walked quickly to her door, leaning out to inspect the hallway. Just as she expected, Mira Jane was walking down the hallway as she often did around this hour.

"Mira!" She harshly whispered to her back that was further away.

Turning in a surprised manner Mira looked wondered down the hallway at the source of her name. Smiling when she found the signalling Erza she rushed down the few meters to her companion, holding her dress so she would not trip.

"Find something out for me will you?" Ezra asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Mira asked questionly, tilting her head to the side.

Grabbing Mira's wrist, Erza unfolded her closed palm and placed the slightly crumpled, yet smooth piece of paper into Mira's hand. Mira closed her palm and nodded to Erza in response.

"Okay, I'll tell you if I find something." And with that Mira hurried back down the hall.

"Lucy." Erza hoarsely whispered under her breath. "Levy."

"Mmmm." Lucy moaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head. "So tasty."

"Agreed." Levy nodded grabbing another handful of the wild berries.

"I can't explain the taste." Lucy stated, waving her hand about as if to find the correct descriptive word.

"Like…" Levy began, searching her thoughts.

Lucy clicked her fingers, clapped and pointed to Levy.

"Strawberries and cream!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Levy agreed mouth full of berries again.

There was silence as the two girls sat there around the crackling fire, two grass woven baskets and the nut sized pink berries. They sat quietly cross-legged, leaning on the fallen tree trunks for support. The two magical cats were each by their side, lazily yawning, rolling over and 'meowing'.

It was peaceful and the afternoon wind blew through out their blue and golden locks, both somewhat clean for two days out in the wild. However their clothes had suffered the most.

Lucy's plain pink tank top was torn in a diagonal motion from her hip to her waistline on the other side of her body. Her white plaited short skirt had dirt smudges and holes here and there from last night.

Levy's simple orange flowy dress was torn at the bottom, exposing more leg above her thighs. Her sleeves were still intact the only thing really holding the dress together besides the white belt she wore with the small bow.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asks now turning her attention to her friend.

"Yes Levy?" Lucy replied, rubbing Happy's pointy blue ears.

There was silence as Levy bit her lip, worrying if she should go on.

"This place is beautiful isn't it?" She asked nervously, looking down at her hands.

Lucy just nodded in response, grabbing another handful of berries from her basket, eating one by one calmly.

"A-A-And it wouldn't be selfish to stay here longer would it?" Levy asked.

"I mean it's not like there is a way back right?"

"I'm sure there is Levy, one way or another."

"Yeah, but-" Levy whispered, biting her lip looking away.

"You want to stay here don't you?" Lucy asked her friend.

Whipping her head up in surprise Levy nodded her head quickly without hesitation. Lucy smiled softly and shuffled her body so she was kneeling next to her friend, now holding her hands.

"Meet too Levy-Chan." Lucy smiled. "This place is gorgeous."

"Lu-Chan! I knew-" Levy began only to be silenced by her friend.

"Don't you think their worried about us back at Fairy Tail?"

"Lu-Chan…"

"I mean they are our family, you of all people should understand Levy!"

"Lucy…"

"And they raised you! They welcomed me with welcoming arms as if I was an orphan like I am now."

"Lucy."

"It wouldn't be fair to-"

"Lucy!" Levy yelled face now red and puffed.

Lucy sat back onto her heels at Levy's outburst, Happy and Panther Lily opened their eyes sleepily as if to question what was going on.

"Lucy, I-I-I don't want to go back." Levy began now looking into her lap. "Sure their family and all, but this is our one chance at adventure!"

"Levy…"

"And I may have come to like this place over the course of a day."

"I'm sorry Levy-Chan." Lucy said quietly.

It was silent as the two girls embraced each other quickly. They sat there by the fire, the late afternoon wind blowing through their hair and their salty tears blowing away with it. Their cats by their side and the calmness of the forest around them were comforting.

Peaceful.

Perfect.

Powerful.

"Did you hear that Levy-Chan?" Lucy asks her friend sitting up right now holding Levy's shoulders.

"What is it Lu-Chan?" Levy whispers.

"I heard something from the forest." Lucy explains rising to her feet.

"It must be the boys they should be back by now." Levy says calmly as if there were no threat.

"No we would have heard them, they make a huge racket." Lucy states, now stepping over the fallen tree log, heading towards the edge of the clearing.

"Lucy! Gajeel-san said not to go over there!" Levy warns now behind her friend.

"Shush Levy!" Lucy hisses at her friend, side glancing her as she walks slowly. "Stay here."

The smaller girl nodded in response, knowing her friend wouldn't be able to see her reply she was certain that the blonde knew her answer. She watched as Lucy cautiously stepped across the grass in her worn boots, at one point the blonde had reached and picked up a rather thick stick and was currently holding it in her hands, on high alert.

A rustle from the bushes was what caught Levy's attention.

It was defiantly not the boys.

No boys at all.

"Lucy!" Levy whispered/hissed at her friend.

With no response from the blonde as she continued to creep closer and closer to the forest, Levy felt her heart beat even faster in fear for her companion. What if it was that stupid 'Mantra' snake? Lucy would certainly freak out at that.

Trying once more, Levy called out Lucy's name but came to no avail. The bluenette stood from the side lines, not wanting to move in fear of a wild animal jumping out.

Rustle.

Rustle.

Rustle.

Snap.

Lucy's foot had snapped a twig on the ground as she stood at a bush where the rustling was coming from. As if in their nature, the girls froze, neither wanting to move, or cause whatever creature to react.

Breathing calmly as possible the girls stood quietly, thoughts racing through their minds, wondering what was to happen next in this moment in time. Would it harm them? Would it change their lives? What would happen, in this next moment?

And as if on cue a low growling was heard.

 _Punn pun._

"Wha?-" Lucy began only to be tackled by the creature from the bush.

She hit the ground with a thud, her friend yelling her name in fear, then with happiness and laughter. Wet traces were left on Lucy's cheeks as she opened her eyes to see a wild dog next too her.

"A wolf!?" Lucy yelled startled, bolting upright staring at the white dog next to her.

"Lucy!" Levy laughed now tackling her friend into a hug.

"Punn." The wolf barked.

"No way!" Lucy cried out in laughter. 'This is a rare breed of wolf Levy!"

"Really?!" Levy replied excitedly.

"Yeah! A Nicola! They are rare as I said, and they have a very significant nose!" Lucy exclaims, clapping, picking up the small wolf up and calmly pointing at his nose. "See the rings around his snout?"

Levy nods her head and pats the dogs head sweetly.

"But due to a 'curse' centuries ago, the dogs were shrunk and their offspring remain this small, they can also live for years on end! Not your average dog, huh?!"

Levy giggles quietly.

"Lu-Chan, you sound like the bigger geek to me!"

"Hey!" Lucy exclaims taking obvious offense. "I like the history of legends, especially if it has to do with constellations.

"But Nicola isn't a constellation, Lu-Chan." Levy informed.

"Of course it is! There is a pack of them!" Lucy cried out, hugging the white wolf tighter.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Prove it."

"I will tonight."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-uh." 

"Nuh-uh."

"Geez just shut it already!" A deep voice annoyingly yelled out.

The two girls turned their attentions to Gajeel, and his fellow dragon beside him, both wearing an annoyed look.

"For once I agree with Ga-" Natsu began only to stop himself. "A wolf!?"

Natsu shouted with glee and she stepped forward and knelt down to cuddle with the wolf.

"Your so cute-" Natsu stopped again, blinking and looking at the two girls.

"What's its name?"

"Uh- Lucy?"

"Plue, his name is Plue."

Natsu, Levy and Gajeel stared at the blonde for a second before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"And I thought Panther Lily was a weird name!" Natsu laughed.

Silence.

"You have something against my cat Pyro?"

"So what if I do?!"

"I wouldn't be the one worrying about weird names, who calls their cat Happy!?"

"I do! Leave him out of this! Iron head!"

"Pryo-Freak!"

"Metal sucker!"

"Fire ball!"

"Magnetic prick!"

"Spice Ball!"

"Metal Head!"

"Gee you guys are sure creative." Levy jumps in calmly startling the two.

The two dragons turn their heads to see Levy sitting on the ground calmly with Lucy next to her. Minds racing at what the strange blue haired girl could mean by such things.

"UH- Thanks?" Gajeel replies scratching the back of his head.

Lucy and Levy giggle.

"It wasn't a compliment." Lucy giggled.

"It wasn't?" Natsu asks in wonder.

"It was just something to stop you guys from arguing." Levy answered.

"Oh." Natsu and Gajeel sighed in union, heads dropping low.

"Punn Punn." Plue stated.

"Awe! You're so cute!" Lucy squeal, squishing the small wolf in her arms.

She then stood up, wolf in arms and began running about the clearing giggling as Happy, Lily and Levy joined her as they skipped around their current 'home'. They laughed and giggled as Lily and Happy flew above them, doing stunts and swirling gleefully in the air.

Plue was now on the ground, running after the girls, barking _Punn_ gleefully. The two dragons shrugged and called out to the girls who were currently running around the camp fire, and joined them in a haste yelling in joy and excitement in the heat of the moment.

It was quiet and peaceful as the four beings laid in their straw beds of the tree house, each to their own content. Peaceful and calm and breathing even. Crickets were heard from outside the tree and in the clearing, and the occasional bat flew into the tree, due to a small hole but would always fly back out.

The air was cool and relaxing, the palm leaves that covered them was enough to keep them warm in the tropical forest. Purrs were heard from the magical cats as they slept next to their respective 'owner's. Plue was also in the tree house, sleeping in-between Levy and Lucy, each with a hand on the wolf as he slept peacefully.

However, Lucy was wide awake. Subconsciously rubbing Plue's fur in-between her fingers. Her mind wondering about that day, and what was going on back at the orphanage of Fairy Tail. Were they looking for them? Of course they were. They are family after all.

When would they give up searching for them? Did they have an idea of where they are? Hell, Lucy herself didn't know how they stumbled across the natives that weren't supposed to be there. Maybe they could find their way back tomorrow.

Or maybe, since Levy liked it here, maybe they could fake their death somehow. And maybe they could stay here. Forever. Lucy had to admit being here the past two days was growing on her. It was beautiful and peaceful and there was no seemingly threat about. Plus there was Natsu, who she admittedly had grown to become fond of.

"You think too much." Came a quiet whisper from her right.

Startled, Lucy sat up looking around for the source that had talked previously. Eyes already adjusted her eyes found Natsu's gleaming ones staring back at her, much like the night before when they fought.

"You can read my mind?!" She harshly whispered at him, a blush filling her cheeks at the thought of him hearing about how she was 'fond' of him.

"No, can you read mine? That sounds cool!" Natsu replied, now not bothering with the whispering.

A sigh of relief racket through her body.

"No, no I can't." Lucy answered.

It was silent as Lucy laid back down; eyes now wondering to the 'roof' of the tree house which consisted of leave and wood.

"So you're sure you're not a fairy?"

Confusion flew through Lucy as her eye brows met and she tilted her head to the side to see Natsu filled with wonder.

"Positive. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just…" Natsu trailed.

"Just what?" Lucy asked.

"Nevermind." Natsu answered, now closing her eyes. "You'd have to have magic anyway."

"Oh, well I do have a little." Lucy stated quietly.

Natsu's eyes shot open.

"Really?! Where did you learn it?"

"Uh at the orphanage, were not allowed a lot in Magnolia but we can practice safe spells."

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah, it's where orphan's go, you know kids with no parents?"

"So like me?"

"Yeah, I guess."  
It was quiet as the two laid there silently, enjoying the peace that surrounded them. Well to Luc anyway, she was sure that the quiet was killing him.

"What about you? Are you an orphan?" He asked through the dark.

"Now I am." She replied.

"What do you mean?"  
It was quiet as Lucy bit her lip wondering if she should tell Natsu about her past. Deciding that it was alright to tell him since Levy was asleep on her Left anyway and so was Gajeel she decided to inform him of her past.

"When I was young, ten or so, my mother past away." Lucy began.

Natsu was silent and listened carefully already seemingly interested and non-judging.

"She died from an illness and I loved her so. My father was destroyed and torn at her death, that he ignored me and forgot all about me. I guess it may be because I resemble my mother a lot, an d he couldn't take it anymore. So when I was sixteen I ran away. That was las year. Ever since I ran away I had only spoken to him once, and he had hurt my friends to get me back.

I hide after that not wanting anything to do with him. But earlier this year I came to discover that he had too past away. I was shocked beyond anything. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't care at all, that he deserved it. But then I thought of Mum and how I miss her every day, and how happy she would have been to see him up in heaven with her."

It was quiet and Lucy whipped the tears away from her eyes as Natsu nodded his head, allowing her to continue.

"When I ran away I came across Levy in the book shop. She took me to Fairy Tail when I told her my tale. That's when I joined, just a little over a year ago."

It was quiet and she rolled over to face Levy who was sleeping peacefully. Thoughts raced through her mind about how thankful she was to Levy, and it was all thanks to her she was now safe at Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry Luce." Natsu's voice whispered from behind her.

It was calm and soothing, warm and welcoming. And all Lucy wanted to do was cry herself to sleep in the arms of a close friend. As if reading her mind, Natsu's arm snaked it way around Lucy's waist. And it stayed there, tight and protective and not trying anything else suspicious towards the girl.

Lucy sighed contently as her tense shoulders relaxed into his chest. Her back against his stomach, she felt safe in his arms. Somehow this felt right to Lucy. As if this was meant to be, and it didn't matter that they just met over a day ago.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy whispered, voice dying in exhaustion.

"Just sleep." He whispered in her ear quietly.

His other arm coming up to rest his head for a pillow and he breathed calmly and steadily, and he slowly fell into a peaceful slumber, with Lucy soon following.

 **A/N: Hey thanks guys! I know I know, I need to write more often! Gah, but I do it for you. Yes you! XD Anyways, I'd like to give a special thanks to:**

 **-** **TigerArrowgirl** **for the idea on this chapter! Thanks a bunch for the Plue idea!**

 **-** **fanficlove2014** **I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **-** **Varentena** **Thanks for that idea! I've got that as an idea for a SEQUAL if this goes well!**

 **-** **Squirrel Girl 14** **Glad you liked it and I hope you loved this chapter also!**

 **Anyway adios amigos! Until next time! Don't forget to Read and Review, any ideas? PM me or if you're a guest just well, write it in the reviews I guess! Was this boring, interesting, fun? Review, until then!**

 **Beana OUT!**


	6. Light n Dark

It had been three weeks since the girl's arrival, and no one had noticed any attempt to be found through the forest. Since Lucy made a deal with Levy that if they couldn't find their way back home in two weeks they could stay there in the paradise. And much to her dismay Lucy kept her promise.

However the two hadn't had much joy in the past week at all as they were ill and the two dragons had no idea what to do for them. They had tried all their 'dragon remedies' which consisted of cold metal, then heated metal thanks to Natsu, flames, and a flame deluxe.

All in all it proved that they were really trying on the third day of their illness because that's when the girls drew very weak, at a rapid pace, and yet the dragons drew their wings from their backs in search of a cure.

That had been a day ago and Lucy was barely holding on to her consciousness. Levy had already passed out next to her and the soft hum of her friends slumber was drawing her to and fro. Sweat beaded on both of their foreheads, some gathering up to run down the side of their faces, onto the cheeks, down the chin and then dripping into their heaving chest.

"Levy." Lucy whined, slowly turning her head to the side to catch a glimpse of her friend.

"Levy." She attempted once more.

She didn't even move or flinch at the mention of her name, her chest slightly raised every thirty seconds or so and Lucy struggled against the attempt of sleep. She began to panic as her own weak body felt heavy as she crawled slowly on her stomach to her friend.

She was only arm's length of her friend before she collapsed. Now feeling the cool wood of the tree house underneath her stomach she gave a low sigh, feeling something cold for once. She lifted her arm trying to shake off the need to sleep. She had to wake up Levy, she was small and if Lucy was just struggling to stay awake with this sickness, Levy had a tough chance of getting out of this one.

Her hand reached her friends shoulder as she began to shake her as hard as she could. Lucy was in despair; Levy was not waking up, her eyes filled with hazy tears she screamed in frustration. Sleep calling her and a headache banging in her eyes, Lucy cried, she fell, and she slept.

Head thudding the floor both did not stir as Lucy's hand slipped from Levy's shoulder, Levy's breathing began to lessen and it became more ragged. And Lucy soon followed lead.

A humongous wind blew through the leaves of the treehouse and through the open trap door, but the girls did not stir. The door began to bang rapidly against the treehouse floor and the leaves rustled even more, the wind howling and the constant daylight rays pouring in through the leaves did not wake the maidens.

Within a second two cats popped up from the hatch flying into the room at a humongous pace. Panic in their voices as they called out to their 'fathers'.

"Natsu! They're not moving!" Happy practically cried out.

"What's taking you so long?!" Lily also accounted.

All of a sudden the two dragons flew through the door, their wings flapping madly, much like the night they had discovered the girls. In their hands they each held an arm to a young blue haired girl with piggy tails and a worried expression.

They hastily placed her on the ground as she worriedly looked at the two weak and ill girls, holding her hand up to her mouth. From behind her a white cat tugged at her pants.

"Hurry Wendy!" she meowed loudly.

"I-I-I I don't know if I can do it!" She whispered fear in her voice cowering away until she hit something.

Looking up he saw a desperate expression from Gajeel.

"Please Wendy, these are our friends, you have to help them." He pleaded.

"Come on Wendy, you CAN do it!" Natsu encouraged, walking over to Lucy and placed her head in his lap with Gajeel following lead.

"R-R-Right!" Wendy stuttered yet gathered confidence.

She walked over to the girls with shaky hands as she closed her eyes she focused her attention on her magic. Fluttering her eyes open she hastily knelt by Levy's side.

"She is very weak, I must heal her first." She exclaimed.

Kneeling she placed her hands above the small girl's frame and focused on her powers once again, this time to heal the very sick teen.

"Come on Levy…" Gajeel mumbled. "Idiot."

Furrowing her eye brows in concentration Wendy's hands glowed a faint blue as they encircled her hands.

"She's not going to make it!" Gajeel yelled in her ear.

"Give her time man!" Natsu yelled back.

A small whine escaped Levy's lips.

"She's awake!" Lily and Happy exclaimed.

"Gajeel? Natsu?" Levy quietly and weakly question.

"Shrimp your awake!"

"Sorry! Sorry I didn't mean to take so long to heal you!" Wendy interjected, bowing her head, hands in her lap respectfully.

"That's okay tiny, Levy this is-" Gajeel began.

"WENDY WHAT ABOUT LUCY!?" Natsu shouted, holding said girl's head in his lap.

"Lu-chan…" Levy weakly called out. "You have to help her…"

Wendy quickly rushed over to the blonde. "Hold her steady."

Once again the young girl's hands began to glow in its signature blue haze. Her eyes closed in concentration, as she tried to remain focus. **(A/N: Note how I say, tried to? Cause like Natsu and Gajeel's bickering would be annoying.)**

"Come on Wendy!" Natsu cheered.

"Shhh fire brain!" Gajeel grunted.

"Shut up both of you…." A lazy snicker came from Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted with glee.

"Where's Levy?"

"I'm here…"

Lucy smiled as she reached out weakly grabbing Levy's hand, both of them smiling like idiots in their own glee.

"You should feel much better in the next ten minutes! Good as new!" Wendy smiled warmly, tilting her head lightly. "I'm Wendy by the way!"

"Levy."

"Lucy."

"Happy!" Happy intervened, happy, just like his name.

"How unpleasant!" The mostly quiet white cat spoke up.

Happy and Lily turned their heads.

"Wow." Happy said. "I think I'm in love."

"Who are you?" Lily questioned.

"I'm Charle, and my Dragon just saved your friends." She said, much pride in her voice.

"Wait you're a dragon!" Lucy and Levy spoke up, suddenly livelier than two minutes ago.

"Yeah what!?" Natsu and Gajeel joined in.

"I thought you were just some forest fairy!" They said again in union.

"Stop copying me!"

"I'm serious you metal/fire head!"

Wendy laughed.

"Well, I guess I kind of should have told you..." She said, trailing off.

"I haven't grown my wings yet, but I have managed to grow my tail!" As if to emphasise her point, the small girl shut her eyes clenched her fists and concentrated hard.

POP.

"Wow~" Everyone in the room exclaimed, all except Charle and Wendy (of course).

Giggling, Wendy twirled to show off her long light blue tail, in which at the tip had a white feather, with blue flecks. The small girl smacked her tail on the tree house floor, shaking her surroundings as if to show how powerful it really was.

"It's so pretty!" Levy exclaimed clasping her hands.

"More like she's so cute!" Lucy followed lead, leaning on Levy's shoulder.

"Awww."

"Yuck."

"Girls…" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"I've said it before I'll say it again! I Love fish but I think I love you more Charle!"

"Get away from me tomcat!"

"You heard her!"

* * *

The night was quiet and peaceful, the stars shining as if to forget the awful suffering events from the past days. The two girls were happier than ever, if not healthier than ever. Laughs of joyous bells blew over the mountains and over the canyon into which the girls were transported over.

"Are you serious!?" Lucy and Levy exclaim together.

"You live by yourself? How old are you?" Levy asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm twelve." Wendy replied shyly.

"TWELVE!" The girls shrieked, carefully and gently holding the younger girl close, patting her head and whispering 'you'll be alright'.

"What's the big deal?!" Gajeel grunted. "We've been out here longer than her!"

"Yeah but you had your dragon parents!"

"But they disappeared seven years ago!"

"So did mine!" Wendy's voice called out amongst the noise, scrambling to escape from Lucy and Levy's grasp she stood.

"My mother left me seven years ago! She was a Dragon!"

"What about your father Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"My father? I don't know much of him, but my mother said he was an explorer, and he found her whilst she was in her human form. He fell in love instantly, and my mother had me, but my father died, mother said that he went on a dangerous expedition and never returned."

"Do you remember much of him?"

"A little, he had blue hair but red eyes!" Wendy answer excitedly. "We used to have so much fun!"

"I can imagine!" Levy giggled.

"Sounds like me and my old man!" Natsu laughed, joining in.

"My old man was a grumpy guts." Gajeel huffed.

Wendy laughed.

"What about you Lucy, Levy?"

They were quiet, as they both looked at each other.

"Were orphans." They both answered, smiling, staying positive no matter the circumstances.

"That makes all of us doesn't it then?" Gajeel grunted.

"No." Natsu huffed, suddenly his mood darkened. "Igneel has to be alive."

"Igneel?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Must be his dragon Dad."

"Come on Natsu, they're both gone, all THREE of them are gone. Alive or not, they practically did leave us as orphans." Gajeel replied to Natsu outburst

It was quiet as the fire soaked up the scene around the group. The cracking the only thing making noise as it flew its ashes into the air.

Lucy yawned.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Me too nee-san." Wendy replied. "May I stay here for another 2 days?"

Natsu perked up.

"I thought you were going to stay with us from now on."

"Yeah since you have nowhere or no one else, it isn't safe." Gajeel joined in, crossing his arms.

"Oh thank you nee-san!" Wendy jumped and hugged Natsu, then Gajeel.

"Come on Wendy, let's go to bed." Lucy spoke, standing up, grabbing her blanket that she had by the fire.

Wendy nodded and the two walked off to the tree house.

"Where are the kittens?" Levy asked.

"Tree house, Wendy's cat wanted some rest or something." Gajeel grunted

"And the others followed?"

"More like Happy was love struck, so he followed and Lily wanted to make sure he didn't do something stupid."

Levy giggled.

"Naw, leave Happy alone." Natsu pouted. "He likes something more than fish."

"Tch."

Little to them known, a rustling in the bush was evident.

Rustle. Rustle. Rustle.

"I find it cute, he's only 2 weeks old and found 'love'." Levy used quotation marks to add extra emphasis her point.

Rustle. Snap. Rustle.

"I think his egg was dropped 3 times." Gajeel snickered.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted in defence of Happy.

"You guys-" Levy was cut off when a huge dome of darkness covered the fire place.

"The hell!?" Natsu and Gajeel stood tall sniffing the air.

Light blew from the treehouse cracks and screaming could be heard from the 2nd floor.

"Shit!" Natsu cursed running towards the tree.

"Wait NATSU!"

Suddenly Natsu was tackled to the ground by a mysterious figure cloaked in darkness.

Natsu hit the ground with a thud.

"Get back here bastard!" Gajeel roared as he charged at the figure.

It ducked and Gajeel's fist landed on Natsu's jaw.

Quickly it coward away into the shadows, dissolving into the ground.

"You smell that." Gajeel grunted, ready to fight.

"Smells like a dragon."

"HELP!" Levy called out as she was pressed against the wooden log that was a seat for the fire. The figure was now standing over her.

"LEVY!"

A huge explosion of light erupted once again from the house as Lucy's shouting could be heard from inside. Through the top of the tree house, Wendy came soaring out, now complete with a set of dragon wings. She had finally matured, but someone set her off as a feral expression displayed her face. Soon after Lucy came out hair a mess as she jumped and ran along the tree branches, someone followed her.

Wendy roared at him, but he dodged her attack. Lucy swiftly jumped to the next branch, but her foot slipped and she fell, barely grabbing onto the limbs that extended from the branch.

Levy cried out in fear as the shadow man stood tall over her. His face displayed no expression, as he lowered his hands down to her shoulders he picked her up swiftly in one movement and sunk into the shadows dragging her with him.

"NO!" She cried out to no use.

Natsu sped to the treehouse and Gajeel sprinted to the spot Levy was quickly disappearing into.

Wendy roared as Happy, Lily and Charle came flying out of the tree.

"I'm slipping!" Lucy called out to Natsu.

"Hold on!"

"It's too high!" Lucy panicked as the blonde man stalked over on top of her.

He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up to him. Her body against his, his hand caressed her cheek before he whispered.

"Sweet dreams." And releasing her from the height.


	7. Fairy Cove

Levy cried out in fear as the shadow man stood tall over her. His face displayed no expression, as he lowered his hands down to her shoulders he picked her up swiftly in one movement and sunk into the shadows dragging her with him.

"NO!" She cried out to no use.

"I'm slipping!" Lucy called out to Natsu.

"Hold on!"

"It's too high!" Lucy panicked as the blonde man stalked over on top of her.

He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up to him. Her body against his chest, his hand caressed her cheek before he whispered.

"Sweet dreams." And releasing her from the height.

* * *

This log wasn't thick enough.

This stone wasn't heavy enough.

To get through to their kidnappers head.

"The hell is wrong with you people!" Lucy hissed as she hit the blonde man over the head with a branch she had found and snapped off. "You take EVERYTHUNG!"

Levy just sighed, lazily hitting the black hair man in pure boredom.

"Lu-chan, where not getting through to them." Levy sighed.

Lucy huffed. If only she wasn't over the shoulder of a crazy blond haired man, then she would do some damage. We, she'd like to think so anyway.

"Ya'know Levy-chan. We could use _self_ - _defence_." Lucy suggested, not even bothering to be in secrecy.

Levy shrugged, a look of uncertainly written one her face, as she felt the man beneath her shift to look at his comrade, in amusement.

"Lu-chan, it's been a while-"´Caught off guard, Levy noticed large, low hanging branches starting to appear as they trotted down the track. Looking behind her, then to Lucy she gesture to grab on at her signal. "Maybe, we shouldn't-"

Lucy readied herself.

"Do it-"

Levy extended her hands, as she kept watch on the next branch coming closer.

"Now!"

Both teens grasped onto the log, hoisting themselves up with their stomach muscles as they heard the bewilderment of the duo below them. Not a really tough grasp on them after all.

"Why aren't you two slippery." The blond man spoke.

"Ah the man does talk!" Lucy nodded her head, as if pleasantly impressed.

Levy nudged her. Eyebrows raised almost as if to say, 'don't push OUR luck'.

"Now why don't you nice, girls come on down?" The darker mage asked.

"Why I believe it's quiet comfy up here." Lucy giggled, walking up and down the branches limb, failing to notice a cracking sound.

"I do believe it's for your best interest" the blond smiled.

"Ah Lu-Chan! Stop it!" Levy pleaded, with her friend.

"Hey it's all good, Levy." Lucy whispered.

"No, no I don't believe it is 'all good!" The dark haired man explained in pure panic.

Lucy rolled her eyes, now stomping again, as Levy clutched to the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes, pleading for her friend to stop.

"Please, just come down before you hurt yourself!"

CRACK

"Shh, Rogue I actually want to see this." The blond smirked bemused.

"But-Sting!"

"Lu-Chan!" Levy cried out. "Stop it!"

Lucy stopped, and turned around to face her friend. "What's got you so nervous?"

CRACK

"Oh…"

That was the last straw for the old tree branch. It was going into retirement, and Lucy and Levy where coming down with it. With a squeal the girls fell. And as swift as the fall was..

"Geez, you're heavy you know that?!" Sting exclaimed.

"T-Thank you." Levy stuttered to Rogue.

"Who are you calling heavy!?" Lucy shouted, hitting him again, with her fists.

"Please, refrain from escaping." Rogue spoke softly. "It's in your best interest."

Levy nodded, and Lucy shook with anger and frustration.

"I'M NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I REFUSE TO BE!"

"Shut it Lu-chan." Levy sighed, completely given up.

They were once again on the path to 'who knows where', and over the shoulders of the two dragons, kicking and squealing in their anger.

"Haha, I like this blue haired fairy!" Sting spoke to Rogue.

"Why do people keep calling us fairies?" Lucy whined.

"Doesn't she know that she is one?" Rogue, tried to quietly whisper.

"I can hear you!" Lucy screeched.

Huffing, Lucy gave up. This was it. She was going to be some other dragon's pet. Oh Mavis how she hated it. There better be at least a comfortable bed for her and Levy. _'Huh, Levy's already drifted off, I see she's accepted her fate, well I haven't!'_ Lucy thought to herself, determination kicking in once more.

Before she could even react, her 'transport' came to a halt. Where she was placed down and her eyes were covered. Levy whined as she was placed onto the ground, mumbling something about how 'Plue was a cute dog'.

"You want to let me see?" Lucy whined.

"Just walk, blondie." Sting nudged as he guided her.

'He's blond to, I don't get it.' Lucy thought.

"Say Lu-Chan, I'm hungry." Levy spoke out loud.

Oh ho ho, that's a code for something. Just, what was it again?

"I'm hungry..." Levy pushed harder.

What was it again? Damn my memory. Erza drilled this into our heads for days.

"You won't be for longer." Rogue spoke.

Immediately, Lucy's vision was restored as she absorbed her surroundings, a cove, gold trimmings, golden grass, the stream was a lovely blue. Sunlight rays shone through, beautiful weeping willow branches. The water's reflection dance upon the rock that sheltered the cove, as it wavered in the sunlight.

Swings, dressed in flowers hung from the branches, as a waterfall cascaded down the cliff face that hid the cove from everyone else. Lily pads and stepping stones lead the way to the centre piece of the cove, where women were seen, tending to fires stopping their activities and curiously looking at the new comers.

A beautiful smell warmed over to Lucy's nose, taking in the wonderful smell gratefully. The women were dressed in beautiful feather coats that shielded their bodies, and hide them from the outside world. Curious, they gently leaped onto to stepping stones, and some walked onto the lily pads. A deep chuckle immersed from Sting.

"Welcome to Fairy Cove!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my." Levy gasped. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Ah! That's what it was. It's code for, Danger. Ha ha ha…..Got to remember that one.

Lucy gasped in shock. "But."

Gently one of the girls approached Lucy. She had short white hair, with a tinge of blue that seemed to gleam when she moved, her coat was lined with white feathers and her face as pale but sweet, her steps where gentle as she approached Lucy and Levy.

Nothing magically really spoke about her. She just seemed ordinary. Behind her stood another girl, much like her, same blue tinge, yet her hair twisted like a halo, she had bangs that rested gently on her head, and long hair. She too had feathers that decorated her coat.

"Greetings." The younger one spoke. "I'm Yukino Agria, and this is my older sister Sorano Agria."

Levy and Lucy bowed.

"I'm Levy McGarden, and this is my friend Lucy Heartphillia." Levy spoke on behalf of the two.

"These two here, need some guidance. They are fairies, yet they have no idea how to wield their power." Rogue spoke.

"Thank you great Dragon." Sorano and Yukino bowed.

As they raised, Sting and Rogue pushed them towards their new 'guardians'. As Yukino kindly took them and guided them across the Stepping stones.

"Ah, not to be rude, but. We really have somewhere to get back too." Lucy spoke, as she carefully tried to balance herself on the stones, whilst Sornano, stepped lightly on the lily pads.

"Oh, that's okay, you can go back once you've finished here!" Yukino said with a large smile.

"Lu-chan don't you think they're like Mira-san and Lisanna-chan?" Levy asked.

"Hai." Lucy nodded.

"Um excuse me Agria-sama, but how long is that?" Levy asked politely.

Sorano looked confused at the formality of Levy's speech, as Yukino politely smiled, understanding the question was addressed to her.

"Oh only three years! Please call me Yukino! It gets confusing." Yukino smiled.

"THREE YEARS!?" Levy and Lucy screeched.

"Quiet you two." Sorano said blankly as they reached the bank on the other side.

"Don't worry, it will fly past. I know it doesn't look like much, but this is where every fairy comes from. All types of them. I'm a Spatial fairy, I specialise in magic that brings deities from another realm to us. Or better known as the Celestials." Yukino explained.

"Like the stars?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Yukino nodded.

"Onesan, used to be a Spatial fairy, however, she lost her power, she is now an Angel fairy. We were mentored by a woman called Karen, however she fell ill and died." Yukino continued with a cheerful smile.

"It's just us here, but we can teach you, there have been others but they come and go. It's our duty to help you. We are the guardians of Fairy cove."

"You won't leave till you have finished this course." Sorano spoke strongly. "In three years."

* * *

A/N: Oh my, yeah there guys! How are you? Been a while hasn't it? Like umm...3 MONTHS..I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO THROW ANGRY REVIEWS AT ME...I deserve it...Please..love me...

To the Reviews:

 **DeadmanSteadman :** Hi there! Thank you for you're very sweet comment! I'm not dead, I just don't have a valid excuse...

 **Glitter1000:** Whoa! Hold you're horses! Don't let anyone know my secret plans! Shhhhhh! .

If you guys are bored of waiting be sure to head out and check my other fics, one that you may like is the Guild Games, its about Natsu and Lucy in an arena fighting to the death, kind of like the Hunger games, if your interested you should check it out and leave a review, if not..then..check it out and tell me how bad it was. Remember, your reviews keep me going!


End file.
